For military and commercial mm-wave communications, including frequencies between 70 GHz and 120 GHz and data rates that can exceed 1 Gb/sec, it is generally difficult to amplify a signal to a sufficiently high power to transmit more than a few kilometers. Typical solid state amplifiers at these frequencies and data rates are difficult to drive in their linear regime.